Field of the Invention
The invention relates to the field of aquaculture farming. More particularly, the invention relates to a raft used for aquaculture farming.
Discussion of the Prior Art
Aquaculture farming, mariculture, or aquafarming, is the farming of aquatic organisms, such as oysters and mussels. One common method of aquaculture farming is through the use of a raft from which a number of ropes hang from the raft into the water. The ropes are seeded with aquatic organisms, which grow over time as they are suspended beneath the raft. When the organisms reach marketable size the ropes are brought to the surface and the organism removed. This method of farming produces large and healthy organisms. However, much of this farming occurs in open bodies of water where there are inherent difficulties from harsh weather and sea conditions. It is not uncommon for large numbers of oysters or mussels to fall from the ropes and be lost during such conditions.
What is needed is a submersible aquafarming raft that can be submerged in times of extreme weather or drift ice.